Misi To Destiny
by Seung yeon Kang
Summary: (Chapter 4 Update) Keyakinan seorang park jungwoo pada na jaemin dia ingin mengubah pria dengan sejuta trauma akan cinta yang di alami nya. menjadikan misi ini untuk seseorang yang iya suka belum ada rasa cinta di hati jungwoo karena melihat jaemin selalu terdiam. Woomin ( jungwoo x jaemin)
1. prolog

**jungwoo x jaemin**

 ** _prolog_**

Bisakah jaemin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru muncul seperti jungwoo. akan amat sulit membuka hati seorang na jaemin. Karena jaemin memiliki trauma mendalam saat menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yg bernama lee jeno. pria yang amat di cintai jaemin sampai saat ini bahkan saat seorang park jungwoo yang akan mengubah semua nya.

Jungwoo Yang akan megubah nya bahkan cinta pun akan muncul di hati jungwoo. Untuk jaemin si pria dengan trauma mendalam nya itu di pastikan akan jatuh hati pada nya. Ini bukan sekedar misi melainkan Memastikan sebuah takdir.

TBC

apa an ini gw yg terlalu girang liat muka jungwoo jdi begini. ang bercampur rasa rindu gw terhada nana yang belum dateng jga .

ini cuma numpang lewat doang. ntah mau di lanjut apa ngak .

review aja lah

semoga gw berubah pikiran gitu :v


	2. chapter 1

**: woomin/jungmin (jungwoo x jaemin)**

 **ini adalah kisah perjalanan cinta seorang park jungwoo yang mencoba meluluhkan hati Na jaemin yang sekeras batu tetapi sebenar nya hati nya adalah es yang akan mencair kapan saja jika sinar matahari datang**. **Jaemin Akan luluh**

~~~~~

sore hari di keramaian kota seoul banyak lalu lalang orang. Terlihat ada salah satu pria tampan berkulit putih berjalan di salah satu trotoar kota. Dia anak kuliahan dengan memakai tas, tidak rapih sih penampilan nya. Tapi karena dia tampan jadi itu tidak masalah. Ya ..dia adalah park Jungwoo seseorang yang suka akan rintangan dalam menaklukan cinta. Ntah kenapa dia bisa menyukai Itu bahkan menurut orang itu aneh. Tapi menurut jungwoo itu adalah hal yang sangat sepesial dalam hidup jungwoo. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih jomblo. Jangan heran karena untuk saat ini park jungwoo tidak terlalu mementingkan kisah cinta nya.jungwoo juga punya seseorang yang dia suka yaitu Na jaemin lelaki manis yang sekampus dengan nya Tapi jaemin berbeda tidak seperti orang pada biasa nya dia punya ketraumaan terhadap menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang .Trauma yang di alami jaemin adalah di tinggal kan jeno sang pacar, Jeno pergi untuk selama-lamanya meninggal kan jaemin. jaemin Trauma takut akan seseorang yang ia cintai akan pergi meninggalkan nya lagi jadi dia lebih menutup diri .Jungwoo selalu melihat jaemin di kampus terduduk di bangku paling sepi di taman kampus dia selalu terdiam di sana ntah apa yang dia pikirkan jungwoo tidak tau. Untuk saat ini jungwoo hanya bisa memandang jaemin dari kejauhan. dalam hati jungwoo berkata ** _"Aku akan datang mengubah kehidupan mu saat ini "_**

Jaemin sedang duduk di taman kampus pandangan nya kosong dia hanya melihat lalu lalang anak kampus lain di kejauhan melihat asri nya taman dan segar nya angin yang menerpa di musim panas. jungwoo yang memandang di kejauhan mulai mendekati jaemin kini dia ada di samping jaemin duduk di sana dan mengulurkan tangan "Park jungwoo"dia memperkenal kan diri nya jungwoo pun, tidak lupa memberi senyuman untuk jaemin. Jaemin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam kini mengeluarkan deheman saja tidak ada suara untuk mmembalas perkenalan jungwoo"hmm" ."ya kau tidak mau membalas perkenalan ku?? "jungwoo seketika mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. jaemin berdiri dan mulai meninggal kan jungwoo yang duduk di samping nya menggabaikan pertanyaan jungwoo. "JAEMIN LUPAKAN MASA LALU MULAILAH HIDUP MU YANG BARU " treakk jungwoo rasa kecewa mungkin yang iya luapkan saat ini ,tpi rasa nya triakan itu percuma karena jaemin sudah berada didalam kampus mungkin.Jungwoo tau semua kisah jaemin karena dia menyukai jaemin 1 tahun yang lalu bahkan saat jaemin tidak memuliki hubungan sepesial dengan lee jeno. dia terlalu takut untuk di tolak. jadi sekarang dia mulai melakukan hal paling ia suka dan melakukan nya pada orang yang ia sukai. ntah ada rasa cinta tidak tapi jungwoo suka kepada jaemin tanpa alasan sedikit pun.

Hari ini dia datang ke kampus dengan Teman nya yaitu Yukhei .Dia dan yukhei berteman saat masa SMA mereka tak terpisahkan sampai saat ini. Pada saat mereka berdua sampai ke kampus mereka melihat banyak kerumunan di mading sekolah. Tentu saja Itu ada lah sebuah berita yang sedang mereka lihat .jungwoo dan yukhei pun sampai samapi di mading itu "kukira apa ternyata berita tentang mark si pangeran sekolah memenang kan lomba" keluh yukei karena dia tidak begitu suka melihat hal sepele seprti itu. jungwoo menepuk pundak yukhei " sudah lah ayok ke kelas "sureuh jungwoo.

jam kampus sudah berakhir kini sore hari tiba anak kampus pun mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. namun masih ada benerapa orang di sana yang asik memgobrol. jungwoo sekarang berada di koridor kampus dia berjalan menelusuri lorong kampus itu seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Ya dia sedang menuju kelas jaemin dia celingak celinguk karena takut jaemin tidak ada di kelas nya. Tapi perkiraan jungwoo salah jaemin masih ada di kelas nya dia tertidur di sana .jungwoo memandang jaemin penuh arti bahkan dia tak ragu memegang poni jaemin supaya tidak menghalangi mata nya. jantung jungwoo sekarang berdebar kencang dia tidak pernah memandang jaemin sedekat ini ,melainkan dikejauhan saja. jungwoo tidak tega memnbangun kan jaemin seperti nya tidur terlalu pulas. dia berniat menunggu jaemin sampai ia bkerjaan

.

Tapi apa daya dia malah ikut tertidur juga. kampus belum di tutup karena ada jam piket malam juga bagi dosen. jaemin yang terbangun melihat seseorang yang tadi mengenalkan diri nya di kampus kini berada di depan nya sedang tertidur.

authorr:

klian bisa bayangin klo jungwoo tidur gimana?? ohh pasti itu sangat tampan palkk. udh kemabali ke leptop

jaemin membuka suara dari diam nya "hai bangunn "jaemin membangunkan jungwoo dengan memberi guncangan pada tubuh nya. yang di bangun kan segera sigap segera bangun dan mengedip-ngedip kan mata nya ."hmm maaf aku ketiduran "seruh jungwoo. "kau seperti pengunti tau? "tuduh jaemin. jungwoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. jungwoo kini berdiri sambil segera memegang pergelangan jaemin. dia membawa jaemin keseuatu tempat.

TBC

huah apa an ini. ff absurd gw. ternyata ada yg ngereview gw ngak percaya. bahkan itu cuma pikiran gw doang. muncul semalem. cerita nya bahkan belum di tulis sama sekali. jdi seperti yang di atas tuh hasilnya

mmakasih buat yang udh review "saranghae"

nih update secepat kilat karena lgi aga lowong dikit:v kgk ada kerjaan

butuh review yang bener" beb jdi kasih masukan nya ya?? pliss


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ternyata jungwoo membawa jaemin ke tempat Terindah bagi jaemin ,taman di dekat sungai han disana adalah tempat dimana ketika pertama kali jeno menyatakan cintanya pada jaemin.Jeamin tertegun saat dia tau dimana ia sekarang Dan bagaimana seseorang bernama park jungwoo bisa mengetahuinya.

"apa kau terkejut?? jika aku mengetahui tempat ini?? " jungwoo membuka suara, dia berdiri berhadapan dengan jaemin bahkan mata nya menatap mata onyx itu.

namun yang sedang di tatap jungwoo itu hanya memiliki tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksud mu membawa ku ketempat ini?? bahkan aku baru melihat mu hari ini " mata jaemin mulai berkaca-kaca.

rasa nya jaemin ingin menangis ketika dia mulai mengingat kembali masa indah nya bersama jeno.

angin malam berhembus begitu memyejukan menyapu helai rambut mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada maksud lain. selain aku ingin mengganti ingatan mu tentang tempat ini dan bersama siapa kau saat itu" tutur jungwoo, hembusan angin selalu menerpa membuat sensasi lain ketika jungwoo bicara dia terlihat sangat tampan.

" sudah hentikan sungguh aku tak mengerti maksud mu ini hiks .." jaemin agak berteriak dan mulai mengeluarkan setetes air mata nya. dia langsung berjongkok dan merengkuhkan tangan di balik siku kaki nya menengelamkan wajah manis nya disana .

jungwoo yang berdiri tadi kini ikut menjongkokan diri. dia mengangkat bahu jaemin seraya untuk membuat nya berdiri .jaemin masih menangis tersedu-sedu dia masih mengingat masa lalu nya.

beberapa detik setelah mereka berdiri kembali jungwoo memeluk jaemin penuh dengan ke hangatan.

"siapa kau?? hingga kau tau tempat ini?? dan kau juga tau kelas ku di kampus hikss " jaemin kini menangis di pelukan jungwoo sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang nya.

"siapa aku?? hmm aku park jungwoo seseorang yang menyukai na jaemin satu tahun yg lalu. Tapi sayang dia tidak pernah melihatku, bahkan hingga dia di miliki seseorang bernama lee jeno.aku tau segala nya tentang mu karena aku selalu mencari tau semua nya " cerita jungwoo pada jaemin. rambut halus jaemin pun di elus nya.

rasa nya sekarang jantung jungwoo berdebar tak karuan. seperti ada bom yang meledak disana.

begitu pun dengan jaemin yang mulai merasa aneh dengan detak jantung nya saat ini.

jaemin yang mendengar cerita jungwoo dia hanya merasa kan ke anehan. tapi menurut nya itu luar biasa .jungwoo bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak di kenal nya seperti jaemin bahkan selama 1 tahun .

Flassback

1 Tahun Yang Lalu

Jungwoo dan yukhei sedang Berjalan di lorong kampus. ketika mereka melewati salah satu lorong dikampus Terdengar suara alunan piano yang indah .hanya jungwoo yang tertarik pada alunan piano itu. dia mencoba mencari asal alunan itu .

"yukhei-ya ,kau duluan saja ke kelas . aku akan menyusul mu. aku ada urusan sebentar okey"

"hmm baik lah jungwoo-ah sampai ketemu di kelas" Yukhei menepuk pundak jungwoo. Yukhei pun pergi kekelas sendiri.

Sedangkan jungwoo kini sudah menemukan asal alunan piano tadi. Ternyata dari kelas kesenian seorang namja manis sedang memainkan piano dengan raut wajah yang cerah secerah mentari.

ketika jungwoo melihat dia tersenyum rasa nya jungwoo menyukai nya.

pada saat itu juga. Jungwoo berniat mencari tau tentang nya. Dari nama, kelas, dimana iya tinggal jungwoo mencari tau seperti penguntit handal.

Dan berkat bakat nya itu dia tau nama namja pemain piano itu dia adalah na jaemin anak kelas kesenian .bahkan jungwoo selalu mengikuti nya kemana pun jaemin pergi.

hingga suatu hari jaemin pergi ke taman dekat sungai han pun jungwoo ada di sana . jungwoo belum tau hendak apa jaemin pergi ke sana . Tiba-tiba datang namja berambut hitam datang dengan mengengam buket bunga mawar ditangan nya, mendekati jaemin. jaemin pun yang duduk di taman itu segera berdiri dan menyeruh kan nama " LEE JENO" dengan sangat lantang dengan gembira nya jaemin memeluk seseorang bernama lee jeno itu.

Jungwoo yang melihat dari kejauhan melihat itu hati nya bagai teriris pisau .

sejak jungwoo tau jika jaemin memiliki seseorang yang begitu spesial di hati nya jungwoo memilih menunggu sampai takdir memperbolehkan nya mencintai kembali na jaemin.

hingga waktu nya itu pun tiba. lee jeno sedang mengendarai mobil tiba-tiba saja mobil nya menabrak truk di depan nya. kecelakaan pun terjadi .jeno di bawa ke rumah sakit namun karena di bagian kepala nya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah jeno tidak dapat di selamatkan.

ntah ini berita buruk atau berita bahagia bagi jungwoo. namun dia merasa kasian pada jaemin.jeno meninggalkan jaemin sendiri di dunia ini.

tentu saja ini berita buruk bagi jaemin. sampai saat ini dia masih tengelam dalam masa lalu nya yang indah namun menyakitkan.

jungwoo pun mulai memberanikan diri muncul dalam ke hidupan na jaemin.

flassback and

TBC

mian klo banyak typo, terus EYD ku kurang bagus jdi maklumi aja.dan masih belum sempurna. maklum baru nyebur ke dunia perffan:v

 ** _hanssi:_** iya masih banyak typo maklumi. aja ngetik nya di hp jdi kadang pegel terus ngak pernah dikoreksi. EYD ku jelek itu pasti bev tpi beta raeder buat apa?? nyari nya jga gimana??

 **kucinghitam:** ini lanjut ko. tpi entah bisa lanjut lgi ato ngak:v

 **Cacacukachanhun:** iya makasih jgan muji berlebihan .ini masih jelek ffnya. okey aku ngak nulis list nya di tengah ko kali ini .nanti deh bikin wookhei klo bisa, terus klo ada feel nya jga

 **nana29:** Wahh kamu multishiper nya jaemin. okey nih ku lanjut. review again

 **lutfidongsun:** iya dong nana gitu loh. nana aku jga bev :v

makasih jga buat kalian yang udah review : **sheerin,octo93,** **wafertango,** **anidakintana, jaeminhyung**

next review~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

 _andai jungwoo yang lebih dulu muncul dalam kehidupan jaemin mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. senyum mentari yang jaemin punya dulu kini telah pudar ._

 _bisakah jungwoo mengembalikan senyum itu??_

~~~

"Lepaskan aku" jaemin memdorong jungwoo untuk memberi jarak antara mereka, karena mereka baru saja terlibat dalam sebuah pelukan tanpa arti tapi penuh kehangatan.

"baiklah" seruh jungwoo seraya melepaskan pelukan nya dan memberi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Jaemin sudah tidak menangis Tapi dia sekarang tengah terdiam. sedang meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. yang membuat jantung nya berdebar tak karuan seperti saat ini.

Saat ini jungwoo dan jaemin terpaku dalam keheningan. Ntah harus bicara apa lagi Tapi tiba-tiba mulut mereka berdua seperti terkunci hanya terasa detak jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat tidak seperti biasanya .

jungwoo dan jaemin duduk di bangku taman yang sama. namun karena jungwoo merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, dia mulai membuka suara.

"mari mulai hari baru bersama ku. tak usah memaksakan perasaan mu terhadap ku jaemin-ah " jungwoo menggulurkan tangan nya berharap jaemin akan menggengam nya.

"hmmm Baik lah" jaemin memejam kan mata nya dan menerima uluran tangan jungwoo. dia merasakan tangan yang penuh dengan kehangatan .

senyum mentari jaemin belum sama sekali dia keluarkan. Tapi jungwoo tetap akan bersama jaemin selama dia bisa bersama nya walau pun dia belum pernah memberikan semyum nya pada jungwoo.

"ku antar kau pulang" jungwoo menggulurkan tangan nya kembali dengan senyum terpasang di wajah jungwoo.

"memang kau tau dimana aku tinggal ??" jaemin mengerutkan dahi .

"Tentu saja" jawab jungwoo menyombongkan diri.

"dasar penguntit" jawab jaemin ketus.

"hah mana ada penguntit setampan diri ku jaemin-ah? " jungwoo menunjuk wajah tampan nya .

jaemin hanya mendesis saja melihat tingkah jungwoo yang super narsis itu.

sekarang mereka sedang menyusuri jalanan seoul berdua. dengan terpaan angin malam yang sejuk membelai rambut mereka.

"ngomong-ngomong kau belum sama sekali memanggil nama ku ??apa kau tidak tau harus memanggil aku apa?? " di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah jaemin .jungwoo bertanya pada jaemin.

jaemin menggangukan kepala seraya membenarkan kata-kata jungwoo.

"baiklah panggil aku jungwoo okey " jungwoo memberi tahu jaemin. lagi-lagi jaemin hanya menggangukan kepala saja membuat jungwoo kesal.

" jaemin-ya kenapa hanya mengganguk saja?? bisakah kau memanggil nama ku?? " pinta jungwoo dengan menunjukan sedikit aegyo nya.

jaemin mmenarik napas "BAIK LAH JUNGWOO-YA" teriak jaemin dan dia langsung memasang wajah cemberut nya.

namun yang menantikan suara itu, yang tadi nya berjalan sejajar sekarang dia berjalan berada di depan "TUHAN BARU SAJA ORANG YANG KU SUKAI SATU TAHUN YANG LALU MEMANGGIL NAMA KU. DAN KU HARAP DIA AKAN TERUS MEMANGGIL KU SAAT DIA MEMBUTUHKAN KU ,AKU AKAN MENJAGA NYA " teriak jungwoo sambil berlari kecil penuh kegirangan dan membalikan badan nya untuk memberi senyum mematikan pada jaemin.

jaemin yang melihat kelakuan jungwoo seketika suhu tubuh nya meninggkat . dan menghasilkan semu merah di pipinya . untung ini malam jika tidak mungkin jungwoo akan melihat nya.

 _hati yang sekeras batu_

 _yang sebenar nya_

 _adalah es_

 _es itu sedikit demi sedikit_

 _mulai mencair_

kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah jaemin .rumah yang cukup asri menurut jungwoo .terdapat taman kecil dirumah itu dengan ayunan kayu disana yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman dan rumput hijau. terlihat sangat menyejukan . hanya rumah sederhana tidak mewah.

"apa kau mau mampir dulu jungwoo-ah?? " jaemin memberi tawaran pada jungwoo.

karena ini sudah larut malam jadi terpaksa jungwoo menolak tawaran jaemin. "Tidak usah jaeminie .lain kali saja. aku takut kau ingin segera tidur".

jaemin terkejut baru saja dia mendengar kata " _jaeminie"_ yang menggartikan sebuah rasa sayang.

"baiklah sampai jumpa dan terimakasih kau telah menemaniku dan melibatkan mu dalam kisah rumit ku " tutur jaemin dia segera membuka pintu rumah nya dan melambaikan tangan pada jungwoo tapi dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak apa-apa karena ini semua kemauan ku untuk terlibat dalam hidup mu dan aku yang memulai nya " jelas jungwoo pada jaemin jungwoo pun membalas lambaian tangan jaemin dengan senyum terpancar di wajah tampan nya.

jaemin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah nya. kini yang di tatap jungwoo hanya sebuah pintu. dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

jaemin kini berada di dalam kamar nya. di segera merebahkan diri dikasur memejamkan mata nya .dan membiarkan alam mimpi menghampiri nya.

begitu pula dengan jungwoo yang kini berada di rumah nya juga. melakukan hal yang sama.

setitik cahaya mulai menyinari ruangan kamar jaemin. dia mulai mengerakan tubuh nya menyambut hari. jaemin segera mendudukan diri dan langsung berdiri menuju jendela yang terdapat di ujung kamar nya dia perlahan membuka goden jendela . dia mulai menghirup udara segar disana. mata nya terpejam kembali merasa kan sejuk nya pagi. senyum mentari itu terlihat di bibir jaemin.

sambil memegang sebuah foto di tangan nya jaemin mulai bermonolog "Hari ini akan ku mulai jeno, dengan seseorang yang baru ku kenal dia adalah park jungwoo pria tampan dari kelas Tari ,ku harap kau menyukainya jeno" .

Hati jaemin merasa sakit saat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat nya melupakan jeno.

jaemin sudah bersiap-siap menuju kampus. namun penampilan nya agak berbeda dia terlihat lebih cerah. _apa mungkin ini karena jungwoo?? ntahlah._

ketika jaemin membuka pintu, di depan sana ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan Motor gede berwarna merah. dan tak lupa di mengumbar senyum tampan nya itu. Yup, dia jungwoo .jaemin merasa tidak percaya sepagi ini pria tampan seperti jungwoo sudah bangun. biasa nya kan pria yang memiliki wajah seperti jungwoo itu suka berleha-leha di pagi hari bahkan mengabaikan kuliah. tapi jungwoo berbeda.

jaemin menghapiri jungwoo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi nya kembali.

"jungwoo-ya kau menjemput ku?? " tanya jaemin heran.

"tentu .siapa lagi?? tidak ada orang lain yang ku kenal di tempat ini selain kau jaeminie" jawab jungwoo dengan senyum terpatri di bibir nya.

untuk kedua kali nya jaemin mendengar kata " _jaeminie"_ itu benar-benar membuat jaemin merasa suhu tubuh nya meninggkat kembali. membuat pipi nya memerah tpi untuk kali ini dia tahan karena takut jungwoo salah paham pada nya.

jungwoo menaiki motor nya "ayo naik" jungwoo menepuk bagian belakang motor nya. "baiklah" jaemin pun naik ke motor jungwoo.

jungwoo membawa motor nya sedikit kencang. membuat yang berada di belakang mengeratkan pelukan nya.

jungwoo yang merasakan pelukan itu mengerat dia mengelurkan senyum seringaian nya .

TBC

apa ada yang nunggu ff gw ?? kurasa tidak ada

cuma sedikit, itu udah biasa kelakuan gw maklumi aja okey

maaf masih banyak typo bikos ngak di koreksi lgi. bahasa aburadul

tangan pegel serasa mau patah :v

aduh binggung ngelanjut ffnya makin rumit perasaan :v

gw bikin ff ini sambil denger lagu Nct 127 angle ,paradise denger suara member nya bikin melayang apa lagi suara si jahe ama duyung .ngak ada hubungan sama ff sebenernya .cuma niat cerita doang

makasih buat yang udh review saranghae

nextt review pliss


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

kini jungwoo dan jaemin sudah sampai di kampus. jaemin segera turun dari motor jungwoo. jaemin membungkukan badan nya "terimakasih".jaemin pun pergi meninggal jungwoo yang masih berada di luar kampus.

"iya sampai jumpa " teriak jungwoo di kejauhan. jaemin hanya menoleh sebentar dia melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kelas nya.

jungwoo sudah memarkirkan motor nya. dia bertemu dengan yukhei saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelas karena mereka berdua satu kelas.

"jungwoo kau datang membawa motor ??" tanya yukhei

"iya karena hari ini aku menjemput seseorang " senyum semu terterpatri di muka jungwoo .

"seseorang?? WOW.. park jungwoo punya seseorang yang di suka juga? aku kira tidak ada " yukhei sedikit terkejut karena teman nya satu ini tidak selalu mementingkan hal soal percintaan dan tiba-tiba saja dia bilang memiliki seseorang. yukhei memukul bahu jungwoo.

"jangan meledeku yukhei ya" dia langsung melempar tangan jungwoo yanf menepuk pundak nya tadi.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan meledek lagi. kata kan siapa orang itu??" tanya yukhei pada jungwoo.

"Na jaemin dia anak kelas seni bagian musik " jelas jungwoo.

"dia anak seni juga. wahh kurasa kau akan selalu menemuinya, nanti aku sendirian kalo kau terus bersama nya " keluh yukhei hanya menggoda saja sih tidak serius.

"kau ini ,kau kira teman mu hanya aku, baiklah aku akan menemui dia dulu " sudah sampai pertigaan kelas mereka namun jungwoo harus berbelok dulu karena dia ingin menemui jaemin.

"jungwoo baik-baik pada nya jangan lakukan hal-hal buruk okey. walau aku belum tau siapa dia kurasa dia baik. karena kau yang menyukai nya" teriak yukhei pada jungwoo yang sudah berada jauh dari nya.

"TENTU SAJA " jungwoo pun balik teriak di kejauhan.

yukhei menuju kelas sendiri sedangkan jungwoo pergi ke kelas jaemin untuk menemui nya.

sesampai nya jungwoo di kelas musik .dia melihat jaemin tengah terduduk di kelas dengan wajah lesu nya.

jungwoo mendudukan diri nya di depan meja jaemin. menatap wajah jaemin yang lesu itu dengan lekat. dan tak lupa senyum itu selalu jungwoo berikan kepada jaemin. membuat siapa saja akan bersemu merah pipi nya. namun sayang jaemin tidak begitu.

"hai, kau kenapa?? lesu sekali seperti nya. apa kau belum makan?? kalo begitu bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? " ajak jungwoo sambil tersenyum.

"hmm bukan itu. tapi aku ingin bolos hari ini rasa nya. hari-hari ku membosankan setiap hari pasti ini yang kulakukan" dia mulai menenggelamkan muka nya di balik meja.

"kau serius ingin bolos??" tanya jungwoo heran. anak seperti jaemin bisa bosan juga. dan dia ingin bolos itu luar biasa. pikir jungwoo.

jaemin menggangkat wajah nya. dan mengangguk ria.

"Ayo bolos dengan ku "ajak jungwoo sambil memegang lengan jaemin dengan senyum tiga jari nya.

menurut jungwoo ini bukan seperti ajakan bolos tapi terasa seperti akan melakukan kencan.

jaemin menggeluarkan senyum mentari nya. dia merasa beban selama ini yang dia punya akan segera menghilang dengan berjalan nya waktu.

jaemin sekarang tengah menunggu di luar gerbang kampus,sedangkan jungwoo yang sedang menggambil motor nya di parkiran.

senyum mentari jaemin hari ini terus melekat di bibir nya. sejak dia merasa sesuat berdetak lebih kencang di dalam sana.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu lama jaeminie" suara yang di nanti jaemin pun datang dengan motor merah nya itu.

"tidak kok, " jaemin pun dengan gembira naik motor jungwoo.

"kita mau pergi kemana?? " tanya jungwoo sebelum dia menyalakan gas motor nya.

"aku ingin kita pergi ke sungai han" jawab jaemin tepat di telinga jungwoo. membuat jungwoo membeku sejenak dan kembali ke alam bawah sadar nya.

"sungguh ingin kesana?? tapi nanti kau akan menginggat seseorang yang.. " jungwoo tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya takut akan melukai hati jaemin kembali.

"sudah pergi saja, Ayo" jaemin seperti nya sudah tidak sabar ingin kesana.jungwoo pun mulai memacu gas motor nya. jaemin memeluk pinggang jungwo dengan erat. Entah sejak kapan jaemin merasa mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini.

sesampai di sana jaemin turun dari motor. dia menghirup udara segar yang begitu menyejukan. di sambut oleh pepohonan hijau yang begitu asri untuk di pamdang. air sungai han yang jernih membuat lengkap semua pemandangan disana.

"jungwoo turun lah" jaemin memggulurkan tangan nya. jungwoo turun dari motor nya. dia merasakan kehangatan tangan jaemin yang menggengam nya. kini jungwoo berdiri tepat di samping jaemin. jantung jungwoo detak nya sekarang tidak setabil lagi seperti kemarin. lidah nya kelu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

jaemin menatap jungwoo penuh arti. mereka berhadapan. ntah mengapa hari ini yang banyak memuali berinteraksi adalah jaemin tidak biasanya membuat jungwoo kaku seperti sekarang.

tiba-tiba saja jaemin memeluk jungwoo. jungwoo rasa nya tidak sanggup bernapas lagi melihat kelakuan jaemin kepada nya saat ini.

"jungwoo berjanji lah pada ku. kau akan bersama ku. dan menemaniku saat aku membutuhkan mu kapan pun itu. kumohon" jaemin memohon pada jungwoo yang sedang di peluk nya itu.

jungwoo pun membalas pelukan hangat jaemin.

"tentu saja ,aku akan melakukan itu semua bahkan lebih dari itu jaeminie" jungwoo mengelus rambu jaemin yang sangat harumm dengan harum vanilla nya itu.

 _Es itu sudah_ mencair _bahkan tidak akan membeku lagi_

 _jungwoo_ _akan memastikan itu_

 _Tapi nanti akan ada penghalang antara mereka berdua ??_

"jadi lah penganti dia. tapi tentu saja dengan cara mu jungwoo.dan aku akan melupakan jeno,aku akan membuka hati ku untuk mu" pinta jaemin dan berkata bawa dia akan membuka hati nya untuk jungwoo. namun pelukan mereka berdua telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"jaeminie kau ini kenapa?? seperti aku tidak berusaha mendapatkan mu. lihat aku. ku tanya siapa yang memulai semua ini?? aku kan?? jadi jangan khawatir .aku akan bersama mu " jungwoo menggengam tangan jaemin dan menatap nya dengan senyum lima jari nya.

"terima kasih " untuk kedua kali nya jaemin memeluk jungwoo kembali.jungwoo membalas pelukan jaemin mengelus surai almod itu dengan lembut.

setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan nya. mereka duduk di taman. jaemin menyandarkan kepala nya tepat di bahu jungwoo. memejamkan mata nya merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai lembut mereka.

"apa kita akan terdiam seperti ini?? " jungwoo membuka suara nya saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

jaemin mengganguk di bahu jungwoo. "tunggu sebentar saja jungwoo .aku ingin bersandar di bahu mu " .jungwoo mengelus pipi jaemin. "baiklah. sebentar saja okey "

jaemin dengan mata terpejam merasakan hembusan angin dan betapa hangat nya berada disisi jungwoo. mengapa dia bisa secepat ini luluh pada jungwoo??. entahlah yang jaemin rasakan saat ini ada cinta yang mengalir dari jungwoo untuk nya.

jaemin membuka mata nya.

"jungwoo aku lapar" wajah nya melakukan aegyo.

"ayo kita cari makan, " jungwoo tersenyum geli melihat jaemin.

jungwoo memacu gas nya kembali.

mereka berdua sudah sampai di restauran. jaemin begitu sampai di dalam dia melihat makanan yang begitu enak bahkan sampai mata nya berbinar. mungkin karena perut nya sudah sangat lapar jadi begitu.

jungwoo yang melihat jaemin merasa seperti melihat kucing yang sedang mendapatkan ikan didepan mata nya.

"jungwoo aku ingin makan kimbab " jaemin menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpajang di restauran itu. sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"ayo kita pesan " jungwoo mengandeng jaemin untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di restauran itu. jungwoo melirik jaemin yang tengah mengeluarkan semburan merah di pipinya. jungwoo hanya berusaha menahan agar tidak mencubit pipi jaemin.

jungwoo sudah memesan makanan .dan ketika makanan sudah datang dengan lahap nya jaemin menyantap nya. dan jungwoo hanya terkekeh melihat napsu makan jaemin yang tak terduga itu.

TBC

~~~~

tbc dengan tidak elit :v

aku udh punya beta reade, ini ff tadi nya mau di beta dulu tpi ngak jdi . karena ngak sempet mulu jdi aku update.

cerita nya mulai ngalor ngidul:v

makasih buat yg udah review. dan fav. follow jga

belum bisa panjang" bikin ff nya susah banget. serius bikos aku ngetik di hp bkn laptop

next review……


End file.
